The Love Story
by irish3girl
Summary: I knew that I will always love Nathan Scott but I was not in LOVE with Nathan, he understood. I am in love with someone else... My name is Haley James..
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time writing a fanfic.. the story has been wandering in my mind for a while and I want it to be out of my mind.. Forgive me for typos or imperfect English ;)**

**DISCLAMIER – DO NOT OWN ONE TREE HILL CHARACTERS.. But do own Natalie, Mackenzie, Keith, and Annallie.**

**Haley POV:**

I knew that I will always love Nathan Scott but I was not in LOVE with Nathan, he understood. I am in love with someone else that is unexpected to my family and friends that lives in Tree Hill, North Carolina. Jamie did not take the news hard as Nathan and I originally thought. Natalie, she took the news hardest. She still refuses to talk with anyone but Sam, Nathan or Jamie.

**Nobody's POV:**

One day, the news had rocked the town of Tree Hill, the divorce between Haley James and Nathan Scott. But the best news is that Haley and Nathan remained best friends. They are currently sharing an 8-bedroom house together along with Jamie, Natalie and other 3 people. The main reason that Haley and Nathan divorced, because Haley could not hold her feelings back any longer, she was in LOVE with someone else that is not Nathan. Haley James is in LOVE with her former roommate, Brooke Davis. Brooke, Sam and Mackenzie is the another 3 people who is living in Nathan and Haley's house.

Brooke officially adopted Sam as one of her own child after the incident. Sam is currently enrolled to a community college in Tree Hill to improve her grades so she could enroll to UNC- Chapel Hill. Brooke has a daughter – one of her own with Haley, Mackenzie Elizabeth James. Brooke and a generous donor produced Mackenzie. She is currently 6 months old, Brooke and Haley decided that Peyton and Lucas Scott becomes Mackenzie's godparents, despite their past with Brooke.

Peyton and Lucas had a twin together Keith Michael and Annallie Penelope Scott. They decided on the names to honor their loved ones in the past and they will share the stories with the children when they are old enough to understand why their names were chosen. Haley and Derek is godparents for Keith; Brooke and Nathan are the godparents for Annallie.

Currently, Natalie is one of the angriest child. She is basically mad at her mother, Haley for leaving Nathan. Or, maybe there is other reason why Natalie is mad at Haley. Natalie still won't talk to Haley or anyone else because she felt betrayed. She is willing to talk with Sam because she felt that Sam is an older sister to Natalie. Jamie is happy that Haley is happy with Brooke because Jamie likes Brooke so much.

**Background:**

**Haley James/Nathan Scott:**

**James "Jamie" Lucas Scott (8 years)**

**Natalie Karen Scott (3 years)**

**Brooke Davis/Haley James**

**Samantha Davis (18 years)**

**Mackenzie Elizabeth James (6 months)**

**Peyton/Lucas Scott**

**Keith Michael Scott/Annallie Penelope Scott (twins: 3 years)**

**REVIEWS REVIEWS!! I could continue the story..**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my first time writing a fanfic.. the story has been wandering in my mind for a while and I want it to be out of my mind.. Forgive me for typos or imperfect English ;)**

**DISCLAMIER – DO NOT OWN ONE TREE HILL CHARACTERS.. But do own Natalie, Mackenzie, Keith, and Annallie.**

_Flashback is in italics_

**3 ½ years ago…**

After Haley found out that Peyton and Lucas is pregnant with their first child. Haley was beyond thrilled because she knew that Lucas would be a great father because he is already is a great uncle to Jamie and Jamie finally will have a cousin to play with. But at same time, Haley felt sad for Brooke because she knew that Brooke always wanted to have a child on her own.

Haley was making a dinner for everyone to celebrate the pregnancy for Peyton and Lucas, Jamie ran to Haley and asked if he could help make dinner. Nathan walked in after his basketball practice and gave a kiss to Haley's forehead and asked Haley about her day. Haley was overexcited and explained Nathan about Peyton being pregnant and the dinner is for them. Nathan was surprised and same time he was happy for Lucas, told Haley that he will freshen up before the dinner. Jamie asked Haley "Mama, will I have a cousin and when I will have a cousin?" Haley chuckled, "Yes, sweet boy – you will have a cousin and Peyton is only few months pregnant, give it 4 or 5 months then it will pop out from Peyton's belly." Jamie gave a disgusted look, and continued to help Haley with dinner.

Brooke and Sam walked in the house, "Tutor girl, wow, it smells good!!" Brooke gave a hug to Haley and a peck on her cheek while Sam messes up Jamie's hair and Brooke said to Jamie "my boy, I sure do miss you!!" Jamie said, "Aunt Brooke, you know what, you just saw me yesterday." Brooke shrugged and told Jamie that he is her main man and nobody will ever replace him. While Brooke was talking to Jamie and Sam, Haley felt a good tingling feeling on her cheek and touched the cheek where Brooke kissed.

**Flashback:**

_Brooke and Haley have been roommates for a while. Haley is struggling her relationship with Nathan while Brooke hates Lucas and not in the best friends stage with Peyton. Brooke and Haley often turn to each other for comfort, despite Haley's friendship with Luke. One night, Haley arrived home in tears while Brooke was working her Clothes over Bros. Brooke asked Haley what happened and Haley's response was that Nathan is not ready to move up to next level due to their fall apart during Haley's tour with Chris Keller. And Haley told Brooke that Nathan wants to build trust on Haley before they can take to next level. Brooke told Haley that Nathan should have understood because music was your dream, Brooke took Haley to the couch and sat them down on the couch. Brooke held Haley while Haley was sobbing and Brooke was shushing Haley and moved Haley's body closer to Brooke – while that did happen, Brooke felt some kind of electric shock between them but she attempted to brush off. Haley felt it too but she wasn't sure what was that because she was having problems with Nathan and Brooke is a friend that is here to support her. While Brooke was attempting to move to make herself comfortable since she was in uncomfortable spot, Haley got up and told Brooke that she needs to go to shower. Haley went to the bathroom and sighed and wondering why she reacted like that, she is actually wondering if she does have a feeling for Brooke but it was all bottled up because of Nathan??? When Haley was done showering, she walked in the bedroom with towel; not realizing that Brooke is in the room and she dropped the towel. Brooke said "oh tutor girl, you have blinded me forever!" Haley jumped and reacted to cover herself up and Brooke walked to Haley and whispered in her ears "hey tutor girl, you don't have to cover yourself up – your body is hot…" And Brooke kissed Haley's cheek toward to her lips and Haley moaned. Haley moved her head and she finally kissed Brooke and they were fighting for dominance in kissing. They finally had a break for an air and Brooke said, "what is this, Hales?" and Haley said "Tigger, I have no idea but I do like kissing you." Haley was still naked, Brooke said "Hales, did you know that you are still naked?" Haley blushed into a deep red color in her cheeks and Brooke kissed her cheeks. Haley went to her dresser and took out her cheerleading shorts and a white tanktop while Brooke sat down on her bed, watching Haley getting dressed and said "who knew that tutor girl were this hot…" Haley smiled and went over to Brooke and sat down on her lap and started to have a heavy making out session…_

**End of flashback**

Haley was still dazed off while Nathan was walking down on the steps and saw Haley's face and he knew that something was up with Haley because it often happen when Brooke is around. Nathan walked to Haley and kissed on her cheek, and Haley said "sorry, I must be dozed off to other side of the planet." Brooke watched Nathan and Haley and she felt some sadness in her and Sam noticed but said nothing. The doorbell rings, Jamie ran to the door and Haley yelled at Jamie "check the window before you open the door!!!" Jamie peeked through the window and saw Lucas and Peyton. Jamie opened the door and told them to come in. Haley greeted them hello with kisses on the cheeks and told them to get comfortable because dinner will be ready in few.

Reviews Reviews is much appreicated!!


End file.
